


Cordon Bleu

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Cookbooks, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Recipes, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: My favourite Sumerian recipe!





	Cordon Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite Sumerian recipe!

"I'm going to invent a new genre," Aziraphale said, on a visit to Ur. "The _cook-book._ A collection of recipes."

"Oh, yes?" Crowley said, pouring them both another cup of date wine. "I don't see a market for it, myself."

Aziraphale sharpened a reed and pressed neat triangles into his square of damp clay." _Stew with Crumbs_ ," he muttered, making the recipe title nice and large. He chewed the end of the reed, frowning, then brightened as culinary inspiration struck. "Make stew, and add crumbs to it."

Crowley poured him an extra-large cup. This sort of thing would never catch on.


End file.
